


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #7

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [7]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200411--≪EP.7 人生海海≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #7

**Author's Note:**

> 200411  
> \--  
> ≪EP.7 人生海海≫

姜昇植以為自己做了春夢。

只記得鄭秀彬幫他蓋了被子，就一起睡在被窩裡，醒來時自己的浴袍穿得好好的，鄭秀彬的浴袍敞開了一點，胸前露出一片肉色，姜昇植盯著看了好一會，等聽到鄭秀彬小聲喃喃著什麼才閉上眼睛裝睡。

「……哥……吃……」手指微微握拳，含糊的說著夢話。

看著鄭秀彬像嬰兒般無邪的睡臉，姜昇植心生罪惡，自己的潛意識怎麼對弟弟起了邪念，還是體感超級真實的那種。

燒已經退了，姜昇植覺得大概是自己常常健身免疫力強所以恢復得快，起身把鄭秀彬的浴袍理好，讓鄭秀彬繼續睡，接著輕手輕腳的去上了廁所。

趁天還沒亮，姜昇植去敲隔壁的房門，說感覺等會可以拍他們一起看日出，經紀人眼皮和理智瘋狂打架，靠剪輯師潑了杯水才清醒。

「秀彬啊，起床了。」

「……嗚……」

姜昇植掀開被子，整個人埋在被窩裡的鄭秀彬因為突然變亮的世界皺起眉間，艱難的睜開眼睛看著姜昇植。

「起來看日出囉。」

「……不要。」

鄭秀彬拉回被子耍賴，姜昇植蹲下來摸摸鄭秀彬露在被子外面的頭，再次掀開被子把鄭秀彬拎去洗漱。

鄭秀彬刷牙時一邊發出小狗狗鬧彆扭的怪聲，洗完臉後姜昇植笑著幫他擦臉，鄭秀彬又閉上眼睛。

「別睡了～昨天沒拍到的今天要多拍一點。」

「我只是在思考。」

「思考什麼？」

「……哥記得昨天睡覺的時候發生的事嗎？」

姜昇植抓抓頭努力回想，還是就只記得他似乎做了一個不能說出來的夢，搖搖頭說不記得了，不就一起睡覺而已嗎。

「……不記得也好。」鄭秀彬說完就走出洗手間，和經紀人說可以開始拍了。

經紀人將攝影機架在正對陽台的地方，姜昇植和鄭秀彬站在陽台對鏡頭打招呼。

「愛麗絲～」

「早安～」

「很抱歉昨天讓大家擔心了，但是現在已經沒事囉！」

「愛麗絲也要顧好自己的健康哦，我們現在在等日出，跟我們一起看吧！」

姜昇植和鄭秀彬拿著自己的手機等待日出到來，攝影機稍微調整了角度，剪輯師也為了再加另一個角度進去畫面裡拿出自己的手機開始錄影。

天開始亮了，姜昇植和鄭秀彬拿起手機，看著太陽緩緩升起，睜大眼睛盯著世界宣告一天開始的模樣。

日出的美讓兩人發出驚嘆，畫面照著兩人愣在日出裡的表情，字幕寫上 **VICTON也是愛麗絲的日出呢ㅠㅠ💙💛我的一天從你們開始，由你們結束，我想VICTON這個名字本身就是喜歡這份心情被實體化的樣子吧✨**

「耶，他們一定還在睡，趁現在傳到群組裡！」姜昇植把剛錄好的影片又發到了群組聊天室，未讀顯示著5。

「今天也要繼續炫耀嗎，哥好壞哦。」身為最快已讀以後馬上又發了企鵝跳舞表符的人，好像也沒什麼資格說。

覺得看夠了便轉身回房吃早餐，鄭秀彬先入座，原本又想坐在鄭秀彬對面的姜昇植腦裡突然開始倒帶昨天吃飯時的情況，眨眼的頻率變高，不自然的往旁邊挪了一格再坐下。

看似與平常無異的笑著拿起桌上的餐點給鏡頭看，語速變得有點快，鄭秀彬在鏡頭拍食物特寫時低下眼眸，只用零點幾秒就回到了原本的狀態，想藏起因為姜昇植的變化而動搖的小情緒，他可是有過數次演員經驗的人，這點小事不會做不到的。

但是，如果姜昇植在坐下之前的僵硬是因為想起了昨晚的事，因為這樣開始想逃避自己了的話該怎麼辦？

如果把這份情感說出口，得到的會是一如往常的溫柔，還是只有他才能看出的疏離冷漠？

今天才剛開始啊，先別想了吧。

鄭秀彬努力在心裡告訴自己先把這些煩惱都放在一旁吧，眼前的人還是一樣善良又溫柔不是嗎？

一定什麼都不會變的。

「我們等等去海邊吧，這附近的海聽說挺美的。」

「好啊。」

笑著答應了姜昇植的提議，讓自己看起來像完全沒受到任何影響的樣子，和鏡頭說今天也要跟姜昇植約會，讓愛麗絲們不要太忌妒了，兩人加快了進食的速度，整整裝往海邊出發。

乾淨的海灘配上一望無際的大海，不少路人情侶都在這裡約會，看上去就只有姜昇植和鄭秀彬一行人是兩對男的，但這不成棄拍團綜的理由，鄭秀彬牽起姜昇植的手，鏡頭拍著兩人慢慢沿著海灘走著的樣子。

戴上不知何時準備的太陽眼鏡，突然跳起舞的鄭秀彬，姜昇植看著在海邊瘋狂亂舞的弟弟不知道該不該裝作不認識。

姜昇植說乾脆來個隨機舞蹈對決怎麼樣，鄭秀彬大喊一聲好，並強制剪輯師也一起加入這個對決，儘管剪輯師說自己只會剪片不會跳舞，也被鄭秀彬用活到老學到老這個道理說服了。

經紀人拍著三個人同框跳舞，故意放了很多首女團歌，字幕寫上 **這些想必是經紀人平常在追的女團吧？又一個TMI……比起這個請欣賞昇植和秀彬不論哪種風格都能消化的完美姿態吧✨（請忽略手腳不協調的剪輯師吧……）**

音樂被切成了VICTON歷年主打歌合集，兩人立刻從可愛瞇眼微笑切換成平時在舞台上認真跳舞的表情。

今天尤其多的字幕又跑了出來： **我現在是看到了讓我繼續活下去的理由嗎嗚嗚嗚ㅠㅠ？GOD昇植🐶GOD秀彬🐰都是我的Light……**

「所以我們誰贏了？」鄭秀彬看向鏡頭詢問。

「應該是我吧？」姜昇植也看了過去。

鏡頭在兩人臉上猶豫，一下拍姜昇植，一下移給了鄭秀彬，大概就這樣猶豫了三次，剪輯師默默拿起紙板寫 **兩個人都是贏家，無關舞蹈實力而是兩位敬業的模樣就足以獲得共同勝利，相信鏡頭前的愛麗絲們也是這麼想的。**

「Yo～Peace～」鄭秀彬雙手比YA向鏡頭揮，開心得不得了。

「剪輯師哥也是太會說話了吧，哈哈哈。」姜昇植覺得這些日子裡陪在自己和鄭秀彬身旁的剪輯師哥簡直是彩虹屁製造機，思考該不該拜師學徒。

時間越是走著，海邊的人群也隨著變多，剪輯師又提出了兩人可以試試趁機做突襲Live，反正至今為止也沒做過，應該會很有趣。

「真的是點子製造機呢，要是沒有剪輯師哥還真不知道我們的團綜該怎麼辦。」

「就是啊，我們也就只能想到去寵物咖啡廳了……」

畢竟是第一次在海邊做這個挑戰，難免有些緊張，手邊沒有麥克風音量只得自己調整，姜昇植抖了抖自己的身體，鄭秀彬走到他身後幫他按摩肩膀，想幫忙緩解緊張。

第一首歌選擇了 **느린 이별** ，第三張迷你專輯的第三首歌，是首感覺很適合在海邊唱的抒情歌，雖然歌詞有些悲傷。

也是首很久沒有在任何場合演唱的歌曲了，即使如此，從出道開始就不可質疑的實力，從姜昇植開口唱出第一個字的瞬間就得以證明。

鄭秀彬的歌唱實力也比出道初期成長了許多，這些年來他們都在一起進步，姜昇植與鄭秀彬笑著看著對方唱歌。

原本正在海灘散步著、互相餵食著、做沙浴的人們聽到歌聲紛紛開始尋找聲音的源頭，路人們拿起手機開始錄影，好幾個人已經發到了SNS上，其中有幾個正好和朋友一起出遊的粉絲，推特上的世界趨勢和Naver的搜尋也被粉絲搜到登上了第1。

姜昇植和鄭秀彬繼續唱著，現場多了一些刷到消息後趕到現場的粉絲，在兩人唱到 **나를 기억해** 抒情版的時候，默默從包包裡拿出官方應援棒開始揮動並大喊應援，路人不用幾小時就同時知道了「VICTON」和「愛麗絲」的存在，被現場的愛麗絲帶動，雖然根本沒有背過應援法也努力的跟著喊了幾聲。

兩人每次對視的時候現場的尖叫聲會突然變得大一些，鄭秀彬低頭輕笑後牽住姜昇植的手，才要扣緊十指的那瞬間，好像聽到有什麼大力的被放在地上的聲音，然後是周圍的驚呼，姜昇植和鄭秀彬轉頭一看，發現一個粉絲倒在地上，嚇得立即停止演唱一起去查看那位粉絲的狀況。

緊張的詢問粉絲怎麼了，是不是貧血了或是有哪裡不舒服，該名粉絲只是微微搖頭，看看姜昇植又看看鄭秀彬的臉，說自己只是覺得太感謝他們了才會倒下來的，並且看似吃力的爬起身向兩人鞠躬後離開。

人在覺得特別感激的時候，原來是會暈倒的嗎？

從來沒有過這種經驗的兩人歪頭看著對方，決定突襲Live就到這裡結束，搭上經紀人的車，回宿舍的路上問粉絲們剛剛的現場演唱覺得怎麼樣。

「沒想到居然會有人倒下去，真的是嚇了很大一跳呢。」姜昇植一邊回想一邊撫著心臟。

「我本來還想幫忙叫救護車的。」鄭秀彬閉著眼睛休息，手機開著看到一半的官咖頁面。

「啊，對了，昨天因為我身體不舒服的關係提早結束拍攝……官咖就沒有更新到了，對不起哦愛麗絲……」

「是我沒更新，哥為什麼要道歉？」

「你也是為了照顧我啊。」

「……如果我照顧哥其實是為了我自己呢？」

鄭秀彬睜眼望向姜昇植，姜昇植並不太懂這句話是什麼意思。

「嗯？我有點不懂你說的……」

「沒事，以後再說吧。」

打斷了姜昇植的疑惑，鄭秀彬說自己想睡了，讓姜昇植到了宿舍再叫醒他。

「好的各位，因為在成長期的寶寶需要補充睡眠，暫時由我一個人來跟大家說話囉，哦……是不是太像直播了？」突然開始疑惑自己這樣做是對的嗎，可以的話，其實很想跟粉絲們實時聊天呢。

「嗯～不管啦，總之到昨天為止我們的團綜也播了一半，還剩下一半就要結束了呢，希望在這期間大家都能因為我們而得到正面的能量就好了，希望不要覺得太遺憾，因為最後一集是我的生日，希望直到最後都是HAPPY DAY！那麼今天就到這裡了，掰掰～」

攝影機關閉，回到宿舍後馬上得到成員們的數落，說著都丟下他們去玩太不公平了，而且姜昇植還一直霸佔鄭秀彬。

「呀，要這樣說的話秀彬尼也一直在霸佔我啊！」

姜昇植馬上反駁了回去，空氣卻突然安靜。

成員們非常有默契的一句話也不說各自回了房間，當然這是和平常一樣對姜昇植才有的反應，畢竟捉弄他是全團的興趣之一。

**[昇植]ㅠㅡㅠ**

**雖然在團綜裡也說過了，還是再次跟大家說聲抱歉，以後一定不會再讓自己的身體出狀況了ㅠㅡㅠ謝謝你們，愛你們哦💙💛**

  
  
  
  


**[鄭秀彬 &日出.jpg]**

**[鄭秀彬穿著浴袍睡覺.jpg]**

**[姜昇植穿著浴袍自拍_1.jpg]**

**[姜昇植穿著浴袍自拍_2.jpg]**

**[溫泉旅館的浴缸.mp4]**

**[日出.mp4]**


End file.
